


A Million Ways to Die (Darling It's Cold Outside)

by soul_punkd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, by ptv, i'm trash, it's fluff ok, obv, title from i'm low on gas and you need a jacket, winter shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_punkd/pseuds/soul_punkd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the snow last week basically i promised my fren fluffy snow fic so</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Ways to Die (Darling It's Cold Outside)

Patrick did not love snow. To him, it was a total fucking nuisance. It made the whole house cold as fuck, and it got in your sleeves and down your neck no matter how many layers you wore. This year, the snowfall would break record amounts in US history. Fucking great. 

While Pete did whatever the fuck he was doing outside in three feet of Chicago snow, Patrick was inside, in front of the fireplace, with a cup of hot cocoa and at least seven blankets on top of his small shivering frame. 

But Pete loved snow, and Patrick loved Pete, so he made the most of his time. He cut out dozens of paper snowflakes, and hung them around their house. The light reflected off the shimmering paper, and they glittered like winter stars. 

Pete didn't come back for hours, and Patrick was almost thinking of going outside to check if Pete had caught hypothermia. But eventually he pushed the door open, throwing his snow-covered coat and boots on the floor. He looked cold and rather miserable as he rubbed his hands together, but his frown faded into a look of awe as he saw the glistening snowflakes descending from the ceiling. In the rapidly dimming sunlight, it looked just like the night sky. "Patrick, this is-, they're beautiful. Did you do all this while I was outside?"

Patrick nodded and absentmindedly kissed Pete softly on the lips. He took him by the hand and led him into their bedroom, but instead of undressing, he climbed under the thick comforter and motioned for Pete to do the same. 

Patrick watched through the window as snow settled softly on the frozen ground. Slowly, with his head on his boyfriend's chest, he fell asleep to the steady beat of Pete's heart. 

The next morning, Pete dragged him out of bed and made him change into winter clothes, despite the fact that he wasn't even fully awake. As he was tugging on a pair of gloves, Pete pulled a hat down over his eyes and pushed him out the door. "Pete, I'm sick. I would love to have fun with you, just not outside. The cold is bad for my sinuses," Patrick complained. 

"Oh, you want to have fun? We can do that after. But only if you have a snowball fight with me first," Pete said, "C'mon 'Tricky, it'll be fun. Please?"

Patrick huffed and said that he guessed they could have a snowball fight if Pete really wanted to. Pete grabbed him and kissed him hard, but Patrick wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground with Pete underneath him. Pete tried to grab his dick through the ridiculously thick snow pants, but Patrick laughed him off. "What?" he asked, "ever done it before? It could be fun, you never know."

"Really, Pete? You want me to have sex with you now, outside in the fucking snow? I'm not that kinky," Patrick teased. 

Pete bent down to gather a snowball, muttering something along the lines of 'you never know unless you try'. Patrick turned around for ten seconds to collect his own ammo, and realised just in time to be hit in the face with a misshapen ball of snow, rocks, and dirt that it was a bad idea to turn his back on someone like Pete Wentz. 

He stumbled backwards but recovered quickly, then pointed at Pete with a smirk and said, "Oh, it's on, asshole." 

As soon as he started throwing, he easily got the upper hand. Pete had only caught him by surprise, but he couldn't aim for shit and didn't even throw that hard on the rare occasions he actually managed to hit his target. For his final assault, he tackled Pete to the ground. Holding him down without much effort, he gathered a large snowball and planted it smack in Pete's face, making sure some of it got to his back and chest. "I surrender, I surrender, you win! Now my hands are really cold. Nice job, fucker," Pete joked, though he was visibly shivering. 

"You know, I usually don't like snow, but this year it wasn't so bad. I kinda like winning at something we do for once," Patrick said with a coy smile. His tone softened, "Hey, give me your hands."

Pete cautiously held out his hands for Patrick, who shuffled closer to Pete and pulled both pairs of their hands into his pockets. Pete tangled their fingers together inside his jacket and leaned in to kiss Patrick properly. 

Patrick took the other's lips happily, feeling the steam from their mouths on his cheeks. "Come on," Patrick said after pulling away, "Let's go inside and warm up." 

Pete rolled his eyes and sighed, but followed Patrick inside anyways. They both took off their heavy, wet coats and left them dripping by the front door. Pete took a moment to admire the snowflakes about their house, taking a seat on the couch, while Patrick gathered all of the blankets. 

"I don't think we need THAT many blankets, 'Trick." Pete laughed. 

Patrick shook his head. "You can never have too many blankets, Pete. And besides, I'm still fucking cold from our snowball fight."

Patrick dropped the pile of blankets on the couch next to Pete, unable to stop the uncontrollable smile from spreading across his face as he looked down at Pete, who smiled kindly back. 

"Why don't you get a fire started? I'm going to get us something hot to drink." Patrick asked. 

So, Pete opened up the fireplace and put in a couple new logs. He carefully took a nearby lighter and lit them, stoking them with a poker afterwards to make the flames bigger. Soon, a strong heat was emanating from the fireplace, and Pete sat contentedly back on the couch. 

"Nice." Patrick noted as he glanced at the crackling fire. He took a seat at Pete's side and handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate with fluffy white marshmallows bobbing in it. Patrick set his mug on the table so he could wrap the blankets around them, and then they were both buried in warmth. 

"Thanks, Patrick." Pete said as he inhaled the scent of his cocoa. "This is amazing." Pete took a sip, feeling the hot liquid heat his insides. "AND delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." Patrick picked up his own mug and took a sip as well. He sighed, staring into the fire. 

Pete watched the flickering of the fire reflected in Patrick's eyes for a moment before settling deeper into the blankets and resting his head against Patrick's shoulder. It was so perfect and warm together by the fire. Patrick turned to press his lips to his boyfriend's head, whispering, "I love you."

Pete closed his eyes and savoured Patrick's words. It had been a while since Pete had heard them, and it had been a while since Patrick had said them, but this moment seemed like just the right time. Pete opened his eyes and looked up at the paper snowflakes with messily cut edges and multiple attempts at folding. Pete chuckles and finally says, "I love you, too. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are gr9 guys


End file.
